zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoZ:LADc/CH2
I open my eyes. I slowly turn my head only notice I'm in my room. I close them once more. Then open them again quickly. What the hell? How did I...was it all a dream? I question to myself. It couldn't have been. Hyrule...Zelda...Ganondorf...Was it all a nightmare? I roll over with nausea and vomit into a trash can. Something feels odd. I get up and go down stairs. My grandfather is not home. His rocking chair warm. Food left out for me. I skip it and go outside. I spin around in a circle starring at everything for what felt like hours. Just examining everything to make sure it was all real. I fall to my knees and pound at the ground. What the hell! Was that real or not? It felt so realistic! How could it not! A flashback of what happened passes through my eyes. I suddenly keep a vision that explains how it was fake. When I jumped down with Zelda. She got up and ran. Yet I stayed on the ground seconds away from death. It was when she got grabbed by the beast, I magically got up and saved her. And even after all that I was still able to fight longer. That proves it. If I really did jump I would have died. A; I could not have survived a fall from the 5th floor and B; Cause even though I did, what little chance I had at surviving would have been crushed do to the fact Zelda landed on me! She must have weighed what? Around 90 or 100lbs? "Hey! Relyt! You okay?" A voice from in front of me calls out. I look up to see my pal Anton. "Uhh, yeah. I'm fine." I reply. Anton is a good friend of mine. We met at school one day when I needed help with studying. He came along and ended up making me fail cause he had no idea what the test was about. We have the same class now. He is older than me by a year though. He and his family help me and my grandfather with obtaining food and other hard task. He is about an inch taller than me and has way shorter hair than me. His eyes are always friendly and face never seems to be sad or depressed. Every other expression though works fine. "Well why you on the ground? Get up man! Jeez! It's your birthday and you can't even stand up right! Pssssh, you expect to be an adventurer?" He says sarcastically. He knows I have a better chance than him at that. "Haha yeah. I'm still better than you! Come on, let's go get Stin." I say. Another good friend is Stin. I met him at school as well. He came to me for help with a quiz once. He's one of those tall masculine boys who gets all the girls. He's taller than me by two inches sadly. "Haha whatever! Cool. Hey, where'd you get that necklace? It looks really girly. Like a princess would wear it." He replies. I freeze. My heart stops. My eyes widen and my mouth shuts. Everything stops. Time itself freezes. I slowly lift my hand up and take the necklace off. A golden chain, with a pink vibrant stone shaped like a bird with a red ruby for a eye. I turn the bird around and see words that horrify me. My skin turns pale and the nausea comes back. My head and vision swirl in a whirlpool frenzy at the name engraved, LINK. "Hey...Read this name. What does it say?" I ask Anton. "Uhhh sure?... Link? What about it?" He ask back. "....Nothing. It's cool. I just wanted to make sure." I reply trying to act cool because inside is a storm is has hit. "Haha right. What's on your mind?" Anton says as he has peered through the disguise. "Nothing man. Let's just go get Stin." "Okay. I wonder if he's home anyway." So it wasn't a dream...Then what the hell was it? Ahh! This is to confusing. I think...I think...if this was a dream then...I really must save Zelda. But how? Where is she? Ahh! It can't be real! I pointed out that it was wrong! And suddenly before I could think more, a red flash over my eyes. A transparent, red Zelda appeared. She had a awkward eye on her forehead. Her regular clothes were completely changed. They were purplish and green. Her blue eyes were orange. Her face had no expression. She opened her mouth, it then distorted itself larger in a demonic way and a banshee like scream flew out. It rang through my ears as I fell back. Time had frozen once more. "IN THE END YOU WILL BE LAID TO REST WHERE YOU BELONG!" She echoed in a deep demonic voice followed by a childish laugh. I scream at this horror. She quickly disappears at the sound of Anton's voice. "Relyt! What the hell!?!" Anton yells at me. I breathe deeply. "I-I don't know..." I try to say. Just then, Stin comes out of nowhere. "Relyt! You okay? Was that you?" Stin yells. "Yeah! I don't know what happened. He just fell back and screamed!" Anton answers. The red flash beeps again. She is on top of me, looking into my eyes. "Don't rape me! Please! Relyt! Don't let him rape me!" She says in her regular voice. "WHO AM I KIDDING? YOU COULDN'T SAVE ME THE FIRST TIME, YOU WON'T SAVE ME THIS TIME. YOU ARE A HORRIBLE FRIEND." She echoes in her demonic voice. She gets up and hovers to the Crystal Temple. I stand up and say to Stin and Anton, "I need to go to the Crystal Temple." "What? Did you not hear us? Answer us! What's wrong?" Anton yells at me. His words don't hit me. I sprint to the temple with one thing on my mind, Zelda. Crystal Temple "YOUR FATHER WOULD NOT BE PROUD RELYT. YOU FAILED HYRULE." Zelda screams at me from atop the temple as I run up the hill to the her. Because of that one line, I realize now that this wasn't a dream and no matter how much it felt like or how it quite possibly will in the future, it was not a dream. I reach the entrance and stare inside. I see torches lit as if I was meant to follow. I look up and watch Zelda sink into the temple. Okay Zelda, I'm here now. But for what reason do you need me to come here? I walk inside, a large circular room with two doors, the entrance and one leading to a hall. Stone walls that have a dull grey shade and statues covered in dust all around. I look below my feet and see that I'm on a faded red carpet. I look forward and follow the torches down the hall that ends up leading to stairs and right next to the stairs a stone with a odd marking of a Wolf's Paw. I take the stairs all the way up for they lead straight to the top where Zelda was. I get to the top and look for Zelda. She's nowhere to be found. I walk forward and look out to see the town. Everyone seems to be inside their homes or indoors at the moment. I turn around and jump to find a battered Zelda in front of me. "Relyt..." She begins to say. "Zelda, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. But I'll do everything in my power now to save you. You must please tell me what must be done." I plead to her. My eyes began to water. She got closer and held my hand. "I don't blame you Relyt. And I know you'll come be my hero. I assure you I'm fine, though at the moment I don't look so. He is very abusive and lashes his emotions and feelings out at me. He sits at the throne now and he won't stop until the world is his. Relyt, I can't stay for long. He's coming. And don't worry, this won't be the last time we speak. But please don't loose my necklace, it's the only thing that keeps us in touch... And you're the only one who gives me hope..." Zelda finishes as she begins to fade away. My eyes already flooded, I fall to my knees feeling so helpless and pitiful. "Zelda! Wait! I don't know what to do still! How do I save you? How do I stop him?" I cry out to her. "Set sail Relyt. Set sail to Deku Territory. And you'll find what you need in Hidden Tree Village. Good luck... my love..." Zelda passionately says. With that she finally dissipates. I rise to my feet clutch my hands into fist. I look back at the town, then the greater whole that is Zora Territory, and then I look out to the sea. Let it begin.